Where Are We Know?
by LOVEyourfabulousreviewer
Summary: She's not coming back Not after this. One-shot Jacob/Oc Disclaimer: I do NOT own Twilight


Where Are We Now?

Jacob/Oc One-shot

**A/n: Alright I know I said I would do a Jasper/Oc Don't worry very few people who know me from my deleted stories, It is coming I just had this Idea in my head and It was bugging me so I just had to do it.**

*Kelly's POV*

God, I was so stupid to think he would stay with me, to stay faithful to ME. His Imprint, or that's what he told me. Jacob and I started dating over two years ago. Today was our anniversary so I went over to surprise him but I was the one who got the surprise.

_*Flash Back*_

I was walking over to Jacob's to surprise him for our anniversary. I was so happy with him, everything was perfect so far and I hoped it stayed this way.

When I got to Jacob's I knocked on the door no-one answered, I knew Billy was over at Sue's, But I thought Jacob would answer. I walked In side and heard moaning so I walked over to Jacob's room opened the door. And there Jacob was Fucking that BITCH Bella. I was so shocked I dropped his present and ran. Back to my house

_*End Of Flash Back*_

*Jacob's POV*

~ _From the beginning ~_

I was in Bliss, dreamless sleep until someone came and banged on my fronted door. _Uuggghhhh_ world leave me alone. I slowly got out of bed brushed my teeth, and put shorts on then went to see who was trying to break down my door. When I opened the door I was not expecting Bella to be on the other side of it.

So as you could see I was so confused. "Oh. Hello Bella, what are you doing here?" The determined look in her eye's scared me to no ended.

She blushed and smiled at me "I wanted to hang out. I'm sorry did I wake you up?" She was so cute and she looked concerned. _Awwwwww._

"No I was already awake, Come on in." I moved out of the way so she could come in. We went in and sat down on the coach. Damn I need to go over to Kelly's after Bella leaves. Kelly my beautiful Imprint I can't believe I found her. Bella turned so that she was facing me, she looked so hurt that I hugged her.

Trying to comfort her I asked "What's wrong?" Instead of her answering me, she pulled back a little bit and kissed me. I knew this was wrong I mean I had Kelly, but I did love Bella at one point and she looked so hurt I didn't wanted to hurt her even more so I kissed her back. Things got heated FAST soon I was carrying her to my bed room and laying her on the bed. Our close were on the ground.

That's where it all went wrong in the middle of it I heard someone gasp, something drop and the door slam. That's when I stopped got my shorts on. When I walked over to my bedroom door I saw a present and on the top was a signature _~Love Kelly_.

"Bella" I asked

"yes Jacob" She sounded scared, she should be. But then again I did sleep with her. God, I'm such an idoit. And It's the day of our anniversary.

I Felt like crying "get your stuff and Get out" My voice was harsh and rude. I heard her get up, then the shuffling of close and then the door.

Inside the box was a woven bracelet with a wooden K&J on it.

I had to get her back no matter what. And with that I started to run to her house.

*Kelly's POV*

When I got back to my house I slide down the door and let the tears fall.

Someone knocked one the door and I knew it was Jacob.

I didn't want to but I had to. I was going to get answers. So I built up my courage and opened the door.

And there he was in all he's mocking glory. I knew he could tell I was crying My eyes were probably red and puffy.

"I am so sorry, let me explain!" was the first thing out of his mouth . But what was there to explain.

I only had one question "why?" That's what I wanted to know was what I had done wrong to make him cheat on me.

"I don't know Kel, I didn't mean to." HOW do you not mean to fuck some body to cheat on your girlfriend?

"You didn't mean to, TELL ME HOW DID YOU NOT MEAN TO!" He was never getting me back, I would not give my heart back to him!

"She looked so hurt, I didn't want to hurt her even more by saying no… Please Kel where are we now." He begged me, no never again.

I will not have my heart broken again. "DON'T CALL ME THAT. We're through Jacob, Good-bye ." With one last kiss on the cheek I shut the door. I didn't know if I could stay away. But I wasn't coming back to him, and he knew it.

Because I know where I am know… I just hope he does too!


End file.
